tv_show_ideasfandomcom-20200213-history
1000 Ways to Die (season 7)
WARNING: The real deaths portrayed in this show are based on true events (with other shows and movies) and are extremely graphic. Names have been changed to protect the identities of real people, including the deceased. Do not attempt to try any kind of actions depicted, OR ELSE YOU'LL DIE! (Also, this show contains language and graphic violent content. An important advice: if you're easily offended and you'll get scared so bad, then stop reading...unless you'll get used to those death segment title names and details, if you dare.) And now here are all of the upcoming “1000 Ways to Die” episodes (in Season 7). Episode 74: "Death: A New Beginning". * Way to Die #45: ''Bundy-Q'd (a.k.a. Fry Teddy Fry)'' On January 24, 1999, in Miami, Florida, A man named Bud Teddyson (parody of Ted Bundy) was sentenced to death in the electric chair for the rape and murder of some girls and he was executed in the electric chair. * Way to Die #666: ''Cruci-Christ (a.k.a. Savior of Sacrifice)'' On June 6, 2006, in Santa Cruz, CA. A con man named Jeremiah Christopher poses as a miracle worker heals injuring women, but instead Jeremiah molests one of the women and is caught by the priest and the security guards. Jeremiah is sentenced to death by putting on a cross by the priest and the security guards and was suffering and death from thirst and hunger. * Way to Die #583: ''Twister 'N' Shout (a.k.a. Tornado Warning)'' On April 26, 2016, in Topeka, KS. An angry old man named Harold Williams, who ignores the warnings about tornadoes until a powerful F5 tornado approached to Harold's house and he got caught by a tornado in the storm and killed. * Way to Die #339: Killer-uea ''(a.k.a. Volcanic Eruption)'' On July 25, 2014, in Kilauea, Hawaii. A volcano (Kilauea) erupting in Hawaii. Meanwhile, on a helicopter way above Kilauea, there's a pilot, a geologist and one person named Hans Burgess, who's a photographer, not knowing he's a murderer who murdered his ex-wife earlier. But just as Hans is about to pose a murder threat, a geologist pushes Hans off of the helicopter and onto a river of a lava flow, killing Hans by burning and melting. * Way to Die #850: ''Adult-Tortured (a.k.a. Lost a Wife)'' On March 28, 2015, in Kansas City, MO, an enraged husband named Benjamin Bennington gets suspicious that his wife named Bressia Bennington, who's having an affair with another man. Furious, just as Bressia is about to kill Benjamin who stands by the window, he dodges and as she breaks through the window, falls off few stories down, hitting onto a pavement with broken glass and Bressia Bennington has impaled and fractured. * Way to Die #491: ''Mars-phyxiation (a.k.a. Dead on Planet Mars)'' On July 15, 2015, in a red planet named Mars, there are four astronauts from planet Earth, including one whose was a con man named Vince Cohen who ruined people's lives, until one fateful day, those three other astronauts pushed Vince off the edge, causing Vince to roll downwards, crashed his helmet on a rock and dies from asphyxiation and decompression, meaning his head explodes, and blood splatters all over his now deceased body. * Way to Die #977: ''Hit-Banned (a.k.a. Hitman Banned)'' On May 30, 2016, in Wells, NV, a hitman named Andris is surrounded by the police, in the apartment, facing evictions, made by a landlord, because Andris murdered a killing couple, ordered by a person who got arrested after calling Andris earlier, but before the police breaks down the door, Andris puts his pistol gun onto his mouth, commits suicide by killing himself. Episode 75: "Play Dead" (TITLE REFERENCE: Play-on words for the phrase used in the popular animal game). * Way to Die #800: ''Cornfield of Screams (a.k.a. Terror in the Cornfield)'' On May 19, 1992, in Omaha, NE, A ladies' man named Rick is falling in love with a farmer's daughter named Rita. Little did they know, they were caught by a farmer named Steven and starts chasing Rick, who goes into the cornfield. Unable to find Rick, Steven has no choice but to drive combine to trims the cornfield, and runs over Rick who screams in pain, killing him, much to the horror of Rita. * Way to Die #750: ''Dope-r-Banned (a.k.a. Eat Pay Kill)'' On December 9, 2005, in Atlanta, GA. A female robber (who robbed money and killed her friend earlier) stole dope and smokes cocaine, hides in an outdoor cage. Little did she know, there were a few of the Doberman dogs smelling a robber and ferociously eating her alive, killing her. Later, the police notice a now deceased female robber and a bag of money she robbed, thanks to the few Doberman dogs. * Way to Die #584. ''Suffer-Cult (a.k.a. Occult Asphyxiation)'' On July 15, 2017, in Albuquerque, NM. A cult leader named Raymond Jameson (parody of James Arthur Ray) creates a sweat lodge tent for few people, not knowing Raymond is a murderer. Raymond heats up some coals and pours some hot water onto it, but they chickened out, locks up Raymond the tent of a sweat lodge, suffocating. He screams for help but no one listened, because people ignored him. Then, a few hours later, Raymond Jameson died from suffering burns, dehydration, breathing problems, kidney failure, and elevated body temperature disaster. * Way to Die #409: ''Washed and Waxed (a.k.a. Waxed On)'' On April 14, 2008, in London. During a heavy rainfall, an obsessed doll lover named Duke Simms, is soaked outside crashed through a wax museum so he sees a female wax figure and caresses her. All of a sudden, Duke was caught by a security guard, but steals a female wax figure and was hiding in the wax oven, but is locked by a security guard and turns up the heat and fires up, and Duke is watching in horror, lying on the bottom and a female wax figure on top of Duke, burns and melts onto Duke, killing him with suffocating and burning. * Way to Die #5: ''Tsu-Matra (a.k.a. Tsunami on Sumatra)'' On December 26, 2004, on an island of Indonesia, there was a couple named Elton and Elisha, arguing while on a vacation, when suddenly, a strongest earthquake of magnitude 9.3 strikes in the Indian Ocean off the western coast of Sumatra, causing a tsunami, wipes out Elton and Elisha, killing both of them. * Way to Die #53: ''Thutmose's Tomb of Terror (a.k.a. Tomb Maybe Concerned)'' In 1350 BC, in Egypt. an Egyptian pharaoh king, named Thutmose was assassinated by other pharaohs with sticks and stones, onto Thutmose's leg that soon becomes infected, which these two conditions (malaria and leiomyoma) combined, led to his death. * Way to Die #735: ''Cabin Fever (a.k.a. Dead Cabin in the Woods)'' On April 17, 2015, in Helena, MT. Five college students, Paul, Karen, Marcy, Jeff, and Burt, take a vacation to a remote cabin in the woods to celebrate the start of spring break by drinking beer, what looks like fungicide. A fungicide killed all five college students by poisoning all over the bodies of the victims, including the inside of the bodies of them. Episode 76: "Cure for the Common Death, Part III" (TITLE REFERENCE: A second sequel to "Cure for the Common Death".; NOTE: This episode only had six deaths, as opposed to the normal seven, with the fifth segment being twice as long as the others.) * Way to Die #808: ''Be-Head-Dead (a.k.a. Headless Horseman)'' On October 31, 1776, in Sleepy Hollow, NY. During the American Revolution war, the Horseman named Horace, who was a Hessian of unknown rank, fight against American soldiers, not knowing Horace is a murderer, but instead of discharging Horace, the other soldiers decapitate Horace with his own sword. * Way to Die #999: ''Cow Down (a.k.a. Cowed Out)'' On August 28, 2015, in Boulder, CO, an obnoxious male octogenarian named Andrew tries to convince two gangsters, Carl & Chris, to kill him, and they finally agree to kill an octogenarian, and try to do so by rigging a cow on a pulley and dropping it on him. And they, who did it, run away and later arrested for murder. * Way to Die #565: ''Right Bee-hind Your Ass! (a.k.a. Bee-ware of Killer Bees)'' On June 20, 2017, in Jackson, MS. A scam artist named Beatrice, poses as a bee keeper, not knowing to her co-workers that Beatrice is a killer, but unfortunately, she holds a filter of bees without protection suit and a lot of bees stings onto Beatrice all over her body, including her face, causing for her to die from fatal allergic reaction. * Way to Die #939: ''Crack-A-Toa! (a.k.a. Gone Fissure)'' On August 27, 1983, in Krakatau, Indonesia. Two people smoking cracks (meaning cocaine) named Steven Stuart & Justin Jones, escape from prison in USA, and landed on Rakata, one of the volcanic islands of Krakatoa. All of a sudden, an Earthquake begins causing for that volcano to blows its top. Also, a bottom cracks out creating a fissure, and Steven & Justin fell into the fissure of molten lava, killing both of them. * Way to Die #901: ''Crash of Titanic (a.k.a. Cruise Shipwreck)'' On April 14, 2012, somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean, a captain, Victor, and two passengers, Jeremy & Rachel, are cruising around Atlantic Ocean, when all of a sudden, a giant iceberg is ahead, but Victor can't stop, so he, Jeremy & Rachel could only watch in horror, as the cruise ship goes on a collision course with a iceberg. A few hours later, it sank slowly, and there are no lifeboats, so Victor, Jeremy & Rachel died from drowning and hypothermia because the temperature is extremely cold. (NOTE: This is the long segment) * Way to Die #949: ''Princess of Darkness (a.k.a. Miss Scary)'' On December 20, 2016, in Miami, FL. A failed pageant named Kara (parody of Katie Rees), who wore Goth, exhibiting raunchy behavior in a nightclub were made, and several photographs of Rees, kissing other women, worshiping the devil, selling meth and other drugs, simulating sexual acts were released to the media. Also, she uses a knife threatening to the police, but instead of getting arrested, Kara was shot and killed by the police. Episode 77: "Dead Thieves" (TITLE REFERENCE: Spoofs about the dead for thieves from the AMC TV series "The Walking Dead"). * Way to Die #900: ''Metal Headache (a.k.a. Electric-Head)'' On April 26, 1987, in Milwaukee, WI. During a severe thunderstorm, a panicked wife named Christine Roberts locks all doors and windows and was safe in her own home, while her angry husband, Dustin Roberts (parody of Robert Durst), is very upset. Christine tells Dustin to leave, but he refuses, though Christine talks smack to Dustin, who's very angry. But as he tries to get a running start, a lightning strikes on Dustin (with a metal plate on his head), killing Dustin, much to Christine's relief. * Way to Die #489: ''I'm So Wolfie (a.k.a. Wolf Out)'' On April 9, 2016, in Haliburton, Ontario. A female zoologist named Whitney Palmer, who has a string of bad relationships and was dumped by her previous boyfriends, was only hired as a new caretaker of the wolves at the forest and wildlife preserve, but as Whitney tries to fall in love with five wolves, they ended up eating Whitney alive, killing her. * Way to Die #31: ''Hell 'o' ween (a.k.a. Horror on Halloween)'' On October 31, 2013, in Chico, CA. A resident named Jonathan Starbuck who refused to give treats to the three dwarf people, Jerome, Myles & Fyfish. All of the sudden, the same dwarf people (3 of them) use knives and stabbing weapons, murdered Jonathan Starbuck, and robbed all of the candies in the whole sack. * Way to Die #691: ''Domini-Damage (a.k.a. Dominican Deliquence)'' On May 13, 2011, in Dominican Republic. A convict prisoner named Chris Theodore (parody of Terry Childs) escaped from prison, goes on a run all over the streets, when all of a sudden, he hits the road sign so hard, Chris Theodore's head has bludgeoned that caused him to die. * Way to Die #663: ''OMG! You Killed Kennley! (a.k.a. J.F.K.O.)'' On November 22, 2013, in Dallas Texas. A con artist named Jack Fred Kennley, poses as a mayor of Dallas, goes on a political trip, when all of a sudden, a con artist annihilator named Lewis Harris Orson uses a sniper to shot and killed Jack Fred Kennley, much to the horror of those grown-up people. * Way to Die #609: ''Sharks for Nothing (a.k.a. Shark Attack)'' On July 31, 2015, in Solana Beach, CA. Two thieves, Matt Richardson (parody of Richard Matt) and Sid Davis (parody of David Sweat), escape from prison, steal scuba suits and diving into the ocean, when suddenly, those two sharks have appeared, and Matt & Sid have been eaten alive by two sharks, that caused for Matt & Sid to die. * Way to Die #192: ''Fetal Attraction (a.k.a. Deadly Preg-Nemesis)'' On December 18, 2009, in Melvern, KS. A spoiled woman named Fiona Dolores (parody of Lisa A. Montgomery), fakes her pregnancy, meets her "friend", Rebecca Sterling, who was really pregnant, not knowing to Rebecca that Fiona is a fetus stealer. Fiona locks the door and refuses to let Rebecca leave, so Rebecca has no choice but to fight back. Rebecca uses a butcher knife to impale Fiona Dolores in the heart and her stomach, revealing that Fiona's pregnancy is fake. And Fiona Dolores died from exsanguation in the heart, much to the happiness of Rebecca Sterling and her unborn baby. Episode 78: "Endless Deaths" (TITLE REFERENCE: A comic book character named "A Death of the Endless".) * Way to Die #639: ''Electro-Phony (a.k.a. Plumber Zapper)'' On June 17, 1983, in Wichita, KS. During a severe thunderstorm, an unemployed plumber named Hal makes a threatening call to his ex-wife, Sally, for calling Hal a big phony, and told everyone he was a murderer for murdered his parents. While Hal uses the telephone and does the indoor plumbing, a lightning strikes on a wire that connects to a telephone and attracts a metal plumbing and electrocutes Hal, killing him, much to the relief of Sally. * Way to Die #988: ''Mastur-Bitch (a.k.a. Deadly Vibrations)'' On June 10, 2009, in Phoenix, AZ. A woman named Joanna (parody of Jodi Arias), who had suffered from the rare sexual disorder called persistent genital arousal disorder (PGAD), threatens to kill Anton (parody of Travis Alexander), if he leaves her, so he ties up Joanna's arms and legs onto the bed, uses a massage vibrator onto Joanna between her legs, causing for her to gasping and screaming. A short time later, too much vibrations can cause for Joanna's vagina to explode, creating a bloody eruption and Joanna dies from massive hemorrhaging and exsanguation, much to the happiness of Anton. * Way to Die #970: ''Connecti-Cutthroat (a.k.a. Hus-Banned)'' On June 29, 1989, in Hartford CT. A husband named Chuck (parody of Buck Thurman) disconnects all of the phone wires, so his wife, Macy (parody of Tracey Thurman), never calls the police. That night, while Chuck falls asleep, Macy quietly goes to the kitchen to grab the butcher knife, quietly went back to the master bedroom, and Macy cuts Chuck's throat. By the time Chuck woke up, he's losing a lot of blood from his throat so fast, he died from exsanguation. And Macy quickly escapes from the house but is caught by the police and she's arrested for the murder of Chuck. * Way to Die #918: ''Ex-Terminated (a.k.a. House Pests)'' On May 26, 2017, in Ste. Genevieve, MO. A convicted murderer named Dan Gibbons (parody of Steven Sharer) escapes from prison for the murder of his ex-wife hides in a darkness, abandoned building, facing mice and roaches. Facing panic, Dan tries to run, but as he breaks the wood stand, the whole abandoned house crumbles down on Dan Gibbons, killing him. * Way to Die #544: ''De-Railed (a.k.a. Train Wrecks)'' On March 4, 2012, in Rio De Janero, Brazil. A con artist named Macusoper Michaelson, poses as a train conductor, with four escaped prisoners riding in a crowded steampowered passenger train was crossing a bridge over the Pavuna River near Anchieta station too fast when it derailed, sending two old wooden carriages broadside onto the adjacent line. The severity of the accident was compounded by the fact that as was common practice the suburban train was overloaded, underneath and between the carriages, killing Macusoper and four escaped prisoners. * Way to Die #490: ''Sherri Stoned (a.k.a. Basic Extinct)'' On November 18, 2007, in Santa Barbara, CA. A novelist named Sherri, murdered his rock star previously while using marijuana, decides to sell books about her crime novels and still uses marijuana, until she was impaled by her ex-husband Rick Ryan with an ice pick. * Way to Die #981: ''Dentist of the Damned (a.k.a. Deadly Dentist)'' On May 18, 2011, in Raleigh, NC. A con artist named Chris Brooks (parody of Corbin Bernsen & Barry Corbin) poses as a dentist, previously drilled his adult patients, not knowing he murdered them, until a real dentist named Jen, decides to give Chris a check-up. First, he straps Chris in a chair. And then, Jen uses a screw driving drill gun to impale through Chris' skull and brain, killing him instantly. Episode 79: “Death of Vengeance” * Way to Die #442: Atomi-Can't (a.k.a. Nuclear Warheads) On August 13, 2010, in Kyoto, Japan. A couple, Takura (parody of Huei Hann) and Orimoto (parody of Bich Ha), abandons their teenage daughter Daisuke (parody of Jennifer Pan) for calling them names and using obscenity and poses a nuclear threat, and take the atomic bomb away to Okinawa. Now, the plane begins to crash landing on Okinawa, and the atomic bomb explodes, killing Takura and Orimoto, while Daisuke and Koji (parody of Daniel Wong) are hereby arrested and deported to China. * Way to Die #998: ''Scold as Ice (a.k.a. Coming of Ice Age)'' On January 1, 2001, in Antarctica. An unexperience skier named Laura Lennox (parody of Arline Lawless), who escapes far away from the police, who skied into a crevasse on the upper Nisqually Glacier because an accident occurred. The guides were already on the upper mountain and responded to the incident; they rappelled into the crevasse and reported that Laura Lennox died from hypothermia hidden deep inside of the iceberg. * Way to Die #600: ''Big Fatty Bastard (a.k.a. Not So Fatso)'' On November 29, 2017, in Austin TX. A 600-Pound acquitted convict named Gregory Brooks (parody of Henry Foots) refused to lose weight after murdering his 150-pound victim, Delia Margot (parody of Essie Bible & Carlet Michelle Blake), when all of a sudden, a bus driver named Luke Ryan may have passed out at the wheel–and lost control of the vehicle, cruising through an intersection, crashing into Gregory on a corner nearby, killing him. * Way to Die #951: ''You've Got Stingray'd (a.k.a. It Stingray'd so Bad)'' On September 4, 2006, in Australia. A con artist named Ivan Stephenson, poses as the Australian Animal Hunter, decides to hunt a stingray so he snorkels at the Great Barrier Reef, until Ivan Stephenson has fatally pierced in the chest, killing him. * Way to Die #410: ''Whore-Tel (a.k.a. Murder in the Motel)'' On December 11, 2015, in Tuscon, AZ. A spoiled vacation visitor named Chelsea Hartford (parody of Kathleen Hagen) escapes from the police for the murder of her strict parents, went to the bathroom in the motel and takes a shower, when all of a sudden, a motel landlord named Hannibal Hopkins (parody of Anthony Perkins), is also Chelsea's ex-boyfriend opens the shower curtain, uses a butcher knife to stabs Chelsea, who's screaming in horror while naked. As Chelsea was dying, she tears down the curtain by pulling off and fell onto the bathtub, and her blood goes down the drain, so she died from multiple stab wounds and excessive blood loss. * Way to Die #582: ''Plane Damn-Aged (a.k.a. Deadly Flight in a Snowstorm)'' On February 3, 2014, in Des Moines, Iowa. Two poor spoiled off-key singers, Dustin (parody of Justin Bieber) and Nikita (parody of Rebecca Black) are hereby deported to Quebec by takeoff in a small plane, but because of the heavy snowstorm, Dustin & Nikita were both killed in a small-plane crash shortly. * Way to Die #464: ''Ameri-Can't (a.k.a. Shoot Happens)'' On September 9, 1999, in Pasadena, CA. A shameless man named Ron (parody of Tom Cook) has reflected poorly by his wife, Cathy (parody of Katie Cook and Yolanda Salvidar), who begins an affair with a servant man. But Ron shoots and kills Cathy in the head while she sleeps. Episode 80: "Die Hard" (TITLE DERIVED FROM: The "1988 film of the same name" with Bruce Willis.) * Way to Die #291: ''Porky Pigmalion (a.k.a. Dying for Porky Pie)'' On April 12, 2013, in San Antonio, TX. An owner of the pig slaughter machine named Arnie Sullivan (parody of Steven Avery), lies to his boss, Nigel, about murdering his ex-wife, Haley Thomas (parody of Teresa Halbach) and some pigs, in the pig slaughter machine, but instead of firing him, Nigel hogties Arnie onto the assembly line, so Arnie never escapes, and Nigel activates the switch, that refers to was the killing switch. Arnie gets shocked by a prod, right before Arnie is impaled through the head by a captive bolt pistol, killing him, much to the happiness of Nigel. * Way to Die #200: ''Dead Heatwave (a.k.a. Ultimate Heatwave)'' On August 1, 2017, in Death Valley, CA. A deadbeat husband named John Harper (parody of Justin Ross Harris) gets hogtied by his now ex-wife, Rosanna, who also locks John in the car, locks the door so he can't get out, because he refused to pay child support and abandons their children earlier (which are not shown for safety reasons). As the temperature climbs up, John Harper dies from hyperthermia (heatstroke and heat exhaustion). That evening, Rosanna, noticed John Harper has already died from heat exhaustion and Rosanna feels happier. * Way to Die #379: ''Damn-Pede (a.k.a. Spanish-ing Point)'' On May 5, 2005, in Spain, during the Stampede season, the bulls broke through the gate are going after the three Spanish men, Ricardo & Roberto & Ronaldo, who are former criminals. As the three former criminal men are running in the path, more bulls are coming from the other side, and since there's no way out, Ricardo & Roberto & Ronaldo, are hereby killed by the bulls everywhere. Ricardo is impaled by the tusk of a bull, Roberto gets run down by some bulls, and Ronaldo gets crushed between the bulls. All three Spanish criminal men are killed by the bulls. * Way to Die #896: ''Sun of a Bitch (a.k.a. Out to Sunstroke)'' On January 19, 2009, in Belfast, ME. A female convict named Amanda Perry (parody of Amber Cummings) is sentenced to death by sending her away from Planet Earth and into the sun via rocket, for the murder of her abusive husband and taking explicit pictures of some dwarf women. As the rocket is heading for the sun, Amanda dies from excessive hyperthermia and basically cremated...right before the rocket explodes into pieces, falling into the sun. * Way to Die #831: ''Bastard out of Blizzard (a.k.a. Snow Way Out)'' On January 24, 1998, in Augusta, ME, during a blizzard thundersnow, an escaped convict named Simon Johnson (parody of O. J. Simpson) murdered his ex-wife and her lover earlier, hides in a cabin but there's no electricity or propane. Simon screams for help, but no one comes to his aide, because a cabin is being snowed in, and as Simon opens the doors and windows, he and the whole house has covered in show until Simon Johnson has perished from excessive hypothermia. * Way to Die #743: ''Moving on Stereotypes (a.k.a. Not So Greatest Hits)'' On May 21, 2005, in Brooklyn, NY. The two black people, Donovan Snyderburn (parody of Snoop Dogg) and Seamus Koontz (parody of Suge Knight) are walking on the streets while listening to the portable radio, when suddenly, they bumped into each other and started gun-firing, but they dodged each others' attacks. On the other hand, the cops shot and killed Donovan and Seamus. * Way to Die #759: ''Lion-ing Down on the Job (a.k.a. Caught In the Lion)'' On August 28, 2016, in Boston, MA. A con artist named Peter Williams (parody of Walter Palmer), poses as a zookeeper, lied to his boss - whose named Lionel Lewis - about lying down on the job instead of feeding animals, not knowing he murdered his dental patients. But instead of firing him, Lionel locks the doors so Peter can't get out, and the three lions killing Peter by mauling him and eating him alive. Episode 81: "Dying Young" (TITLE DERIVED FROM: A "1991 film of the same name" with Julia Roberts.) * Way to Die #598: ''Clob-Way (a.k.a. Subway Smashed)'' On January 22, 2017, in Manhattan, NY. A con artist named Zed McGregor (parody of George Zimmerman) poses as a subway train conductor, with two escaped prisoners poses as passengers (Ricky & Ronald) are going away from the Metro Train Station, unaware there's another subway train is approaching on a same path that has another con artists named Lyle Bojack (parody of Ricky Kiger) with another two escaped prisoners (Danny & Eddie), but none of the train conductors can stop, so two subway trains crashed into each other, killing two train conductors and four passengers. * Way to Die #549: ''Desert of the Damned (a.k.a. Desert to Die)'' On July 14, 1998, in Mojave, CA. A banished woman named Janice Trish (parody of Jane Toppan) who was kicked out of the house by her parents for eating dessert that she doesn't supposed to, gets lost in the Mojave Desert, and doesn't have food or drinks or find any place to shade in, so she dies from heatstroke, starvation and dehydration. * Way to Die #488: ''Fogged Up (a.k.a. One Foggy Evening)'' On September 5, 2014, in Meghalaya, India. The two convicts from U.S., Isaiah (parody of Iftikhar Ahmed) and Felicia (parody of Farzana Ahmed) are arguing while riding in the car, plunged into a 3,300-foot-deep gorge near Shillong, in an incident caused by the driver losing control on an acute curve with dense fog, killing Isaiah & Felicia. * Way to Die #430: ''Tiger Ate Lily (a.k.a. Caught by a Tiger)'' On April 13, 2014, in Philadelphia, PA. A female con artist named Lily (parody of Dorothy Mort), poses as a zookeeper, teases a tiger while amusing herself with this dangerous diversion the enraged tiger by an extraordinary effort drew out the staple, sprang towards Lily, caught hold of her work dress and tore her to pieces, meaning a tiger kills Lily by eating her alive. * Way to Die #162: ''Mt. St. Hell-Inns (a.k.a. Pyroclastic Destruction)'' On May 18, 2015, in Skamania County, Washington. A female escaped convict named Vanessa (parody of Kath Hambrick) murdered a Washington male governor, and a male convict named Paul, who also murdered a governor's wife, went to the motel, worship the devil, when all of a sudden, Mt. St. Helens blows its top, creating a pyroclastic cloud and a pyroclastic flow, destroying everything in its path, including a motel, killing Vanessa and Paul with volcanic ash and gas. * Way to Die #195: ''Little Barbershop of Horrors (a.k.a. Scare-Cut)'' On May 19, 1995, in Little Italy, NY. A con artist named Betty Ursula (parody of Maria Barbella) poses as a hair barber, until a customer named Ron Ralph (parody of Domenico Cataldo) decides to sit and wait, so Betty activates an electric hair trimmer and slowly approaches to him and then, Ron cuts Betty in the neck with a shave blade, that cause her to die from exsanguation, much to the horror of Betty's mother outside and cursing at Ron, but he can't hear Betty's mother. * Way to Die #777: ''Water-Fallin' (a.k.a. Die Into Waterfall)'' On November 27, 1999, in Tirathgarh Waterfalls, an acquitted killer named Carl Canton (parody of Carlos Christopher) escapes from the police tries to dive into a waterfall, thinking diving was fun but as Carl goes down through the waterfall, he got crashed and splashed, as Carl Canton died from drowning, much to the relief of the police. Episode 82: "Dead or Alive" (TITLE DERIVED FROM: A "popular video game series", a "movie" and an "album" of the same name.) * Way to Die #791: ''F***ing Harmed (a.k.a. Not So Lucky Charm)'' On April 18, 2006, in San Francisco, CA, a biker named Barry, who's an undercover cop, sees a Zodiac Killer, Harvey, who's very lucky, but Harvey doesn't have lucky charms, so Barry shoots Harvey in the chest propelling Harvey into the water as he floats on the water surface. * Way to Die #709: ''Football in the Groin (a.k.a. Man Getting Hit By A Football)'' On February 6, 1966, in Chicago, IL. As Super Bowl Stadium is officially opens, Harry decides to play football with his opponent, Gary, not knowing Harry is a con man. Now, Gary tosses a football and hits Harry in the groin and fell down while a football bounces back onto Gary, confusing with a grenade, and Gary accidentally throws a grenade onto Harry's groin and Harry is killed in a grenade explosion, while Gary quickly runs away from the explosion. * Way to Die #719: ''Bad Acid (a.k.a. Sul-Furiously Acid Washed)'' On September 7, 2016, in London, two people from USA, Rick (parody of Nicholas Holbert) and Sally (parody of Kelli Bordeaux) were having an argument. Unbeknownst to Sally that Rick is a convicted murder, but later that night, as Rick falls asleep, Sally burns and poisons Rick with tons of sulfuric acid all over his whole body, that caused him to die. * Way to Die #997: ''Tits Hurting So Bad (a.k.a. Body Trouble)'' On March 13, 2015, in San Angelo, TX. A teen girl named Clarissa escapes from the house of her strict parents, undress herself, and walking around the neighborhood, completely nude. Furiously, her father, Toby, is had enough, but instead of bringing her back home and punish her, Toby has to end her life. As Clarissa hides into the phone booth, her father, Toby, uses a meat cleaver, shattering the phone booth door and stabs Clarissa in her chest, killing her. * Way to Die #909: ''Torna-Die (a.k.a. Torn Aprat by a Twister)'' On May 31, 2013, in El Reno, OK. Two con artists, Gefforey & Marshall, pose as stormchasers, attempt to deploy their own storm-chasing machine, but due to a lack of judgement, a couple of metal-like debris fallen from the tornado, impaling Gefforey & Marshall, and their caught by the tornado and are completely killed. * Way to Die #801: ''Big F***ing Pakistani Bastard (a.k.a. Pakistani Terrorism Deception)'' On May 2, 2011, in Abbottabad, Pakistan. A minute after midnight, a Master of Terrorism, named Bilal (parody of Osama Bin Laden), was shot and killed inside a private residential compound by U.S. Navy SEALs and CIA operatives in a covert operation ordered by United States President. * Way to Die #875: ''Gang Bangladesh (a.k.a. Not So Perfect Storm)'' On April 29, 1991, in Bangladesh, an American killing gangster named Bobby Jakes (parody of Robert John Bardo) rapes and murders his ex-girlfriend Shelby Rosalina (parody of Rebecca Schaeffer) flees from USA and quickly goes to Bangladesh, where he hides in a hut by the village, when suddenly a powerful tropical cyclone struck the Chittagong district of southeastern Bangladesh with winds of around 250 km/h (155 mph). The storm forced a 6 meter (20 ft) storm surge inland over a wide area, killing Bobby Jakes and destroying the hut. Episode 83: "Death Sentence" (TITLE DERIVED FROM: The "2007 film of the same name" with Kevin Bacon.) * Way to Die #859: ''Base-Brawl (a.k.a. Batty Baseball)'' On August 30, 1990, in New York City, NY. A former criminal named Harley Chapman (parody of Ray Chapman) poses as a baseball player, prepares to play the game with his opponent, Saul Mayfield (parody of Carl Mays), until Harley got hit in the head by a pitch thrown by Saul, and died 12 hours later. * Way to Die #308: ''Waste-Dead Away (a.k.a. Cici You Later)'' On September 26, 1997, in Cici, Italy. A former lesbian lover named Mary Medellin (parody of Tyria Moore) has disowned by her parents and sent to Italy to visit St. Francis Cathedral church, when suddenly, a magnitude 6.1 earthquake struck this church, causing to crumbles down onto Mary, killing her, while the crumbled building parts created debris and dust. * Way to Die #391: ''French Flood (a.k.a. Flash Flood)'' On September 23, 1992, in France. A French convict named Rosa Coo (parody of Eva Coo & Christine Falling) has fled from the police during the torrential rain when suddenly, the flash flood has approaching the Rhône valley and Rosa was in the way, wipes out by the flash floods and 90mph winds again battered the Rhône valley in south-eastern France, killing Rosa Coo. * Way to Die #359: ''Wild Firecrackers (a.k.a. Heavy Chance of Firestorm)'' On June 28, 2016, in Oakland, CA. During the Oakland Hills firestorm, a female pyromaniac, Cindy Scott (parody of Sarah "Cindy" White & Christie Scott) lived in a old, dry, abandoned building, not it meant a shack of fireworks, so when Cindy Scott lights up, all kinds of firecrackers light up and blows up the whole building, killing Cindy Scott. * Way to Die #104: ''Bowling Boom-Boom (a.k.a. Bowling Bomb)'' On February 8, 2008, in Orangeburg, SC. Three failed bowling players, Harry & Tyrone & Pedro, decides to destroy the Bowling Alley, but it's already closed for the night. Furious, three failed bowling players poured some gunpowder inside of all three gunpowders, but they overpoured a lot more gunpowder, and they light up the gunpowder on all three bowling balls, causing a massive explosion, creating a slight shockwave. When the smoke cleared, all three bowling players (Harry, Tyrone & Pedro) are killed in a fire explosion and tons of shards of bowling balls. * Way to Die #289: ''Death Racist (a.k.a. Race-Car Crashed)'' On September 30, 2015, in San Diego, CA. A racist convict Greg Sellers (parody of Geroge Stinney & Cleveland Sellers, Jr.) previously killed a Caucasian man named John Danielson (parody of Jim Cruz) and was in the police pursuit, and when one of the police coppers, shot one of the tires, the wheel came down and struck Greg Sellers in the head, sitting in the top row of the grandstand and dies from massive internal injuries. * Way to Die #579: ''Bad Influenza (a.k.a. Plague Away)'' On September 6, 2004, in Boston, MA. A plague convict named Kenny Jameson (parody of James Kewon) drinks water, not knowing it mixed with bleach and arsenic, made by his victim, Silvia (parody of Julie Oldag), and Kenny Jameson died from the influenza virus. Episode 84: "Dying Out" * Way to Die #588: ''Take Off-Key West (a.k.a. Flight to the Finish)'' On August 25, 2011, in Key West, FL. A wannabe singer named Yvonne LeAnna (parody of Aaliyah & Andrea Yates) is very poor and spoiled. Her voice is off-key. She really wants to go to Abaco Islands, The Bahamas, but she has few of 300-pound passengers and one con artist, Kirk Dobson, poses as a airplane pilot, so when the aircraft attempted to depart, it was over its maximum takeoff weight by 700 pounds (320 kg) and was carrying one excess passenger, according to its certification. The plane crashed shortly after takeoff, about 200 feet (60 m) from the runway. Yvonne Leanna, Kirk Dobson and all four of the 300-pound passengers are killed. * Way to Die #558: ''Vol-Cannot (a.k.a. Volcanic Panic)'' On January 14, 1993, in Narino, Colombia. A former criminal thief named Spencer Davidson (parody of Scott Petersen & Drew Petersen) escapes from USA and moves to a Colombian volcano, Galeras, begins to explode causing pyroclastic flows, lahars and throwing volcanic rocks. Surrounded and trapped, Spencer Davidson is killed by a volcanic rock threw from Galeras. * Way to Die #511: ''Bridge Out (a.k.a. A Simple Twister of Fate)'' On April 26, 2011, in Cassoday, KS. Paul Chaplin (parody of Peter Chapman) fled from the police and hides under the wooden bridge, but unfortunately, the F-5 tornado wipes out the wooden bridge and Paul Chaplin got caught and killed by the F-5 tornado. * Way to Die #175: ''Rock 'n' Roll Out (a.k.a. Roll Down the Rock)'' On July 18, 2017, in Arches National Park, UT. Two wannabe rock stars, Jetta & Joanna, are arguing while lost on a trail for the rock concert, so they take a shortcut by driving onto the Lion's Back rock without wearing seatbelts, when suddenly, an SUV is coming down Lion's Back rock crashes off the side downwards, and then, an SUV crashed and burned, killing Jetta & Joanna. * Way to Die #461: ''Snow Down (a.k.a. Ski Down the Slopes)'' On February 2, 2002, at Ridger Mountain Range, MT. Two failed Winter Olympic players, Kyle & Derek, decide to become snow skiers on that mountain, when suddenly, an avalanche appears that buries Kyle & Derek to death. * Way to Die #916: ''Drugged Boat (a.k.a. Speedboat E-Raced)'' On June 18, 2012, in Fullerton, CA. During the speedboat racing, A speedboat racer named Frank Dover (parody of David Ferguson) took a lot of heroin, ignoring all warnings, begins to speedboating, when all of a sudden, Frank Dover, crashed his speedboat that flips him underwater and he drowned because he was on heroin. * Way to Die #100: ''D.M.W. -- Dead Man Wipeout (a.k.a. Deadly Lo-Customer)'' On September 30, 2005, in Lafayette, LA. A month after Hurricane Katrina, the locusts have been invaded into the streets. A failed customer, Darryl Vogel (parody of Jared Fogle) is trapped and surrounded by locusts and tries to escape, but by the time he got out of the locusts, he got fatally run down by the BMW, whose driver didn't see Darryl in the streets. Episode 85: "Death Goes On" (TITLE REFERENCE: Spoofs the popular TV series "Life Goes On".) * Way to Die #679: ''Salem Bitch-Craft (a.k.a. World of Witchcraft)'' In 1692 A.D., in Salem, MA. The three convicted witches, Pamela, Petunia, & Patricia (who committed severe witchcraft treasons to the village people earlier) are hereby sentenced to death by burning at the stake on the woods of fire, executed by the mob. * Way to Die #607: ''Quake-Ballin' (a.k.a. World Serious Injury)'' On October 17, 1989, in San Francisco, CA. A disgraced baseball player named Barry Russell (parody of Babe Ruth) is sent to the abandoned building, play catch 'n' toss baseball with himself, when suddenly, an earthquake starts, causing that abandoned building to come crashing down onto Barry Russell, killing him. * Way to Die #778: ''Gir-Wrath (a.k.a. Giraffe Hits Madman)'' On May 30, 2011, in Hollywood, CA. A Hollywood hitman named Brandon Mondo (parody of Marlon Brando) flees from the cops and hides in the zoo, thinking the Hollywood hitman is, indeed, the hitman, when suddenly, a giraffe is in the zoo with Brandon, who gets too close with a giraffe, and a giraffe uses headbonk to attack on Brandon, who bonks out of the giraffe den and lands onto the zoo building, so hard, Brandon Mondo dies from internal injury on his back, his head, his neck, his limbs and his rear bottom. * Way to Die #62: ''Wave of the Damned (a.k.a. Surf Away)'' On June 27, 1997, in Miami, FL. A wannabe surfer named Jared Jeffreys decides to surf along in the ocean, but the hurricane has already arrived. The gale force winds cause the waves to become bigger, and Jared gets wiped out and is hereby drowned in the Atlantic Ocean. * Way to Die #665: ''Lovebirds of Prey (a.k.a. Seagull Downfall)'' On June 28, 2013, in Bodega Bay, CA. A spoiled lady named Leelee Lorelei (parody of Lou Ann & Pamela Gourlay) stole a pair of seagulls as lovebirds and reaches a gentleman's house by sneaking across the small harbor in a motor boat, leaving the birds and a death note. As Leelee is heading back across the bay, an army of seagulls, including two of them Leelee stole, swoop down and use talons to inflict a cut on her head, her face and her neck, causing for Leelee Lorelei to die from exsanguiation all over her body. * Way to Die #516: ''Screw Up By Drill Gun (a.k.a. Not So Handyman)'' On August 22, 2014, in Nashville, TN. A former criminal named Tom Cobbs, poses as a handyman, decides to build any project, but couldn't find any boards, so as Tom goes looking for wood boards, he step on a rolling stick, falling down on a ground while activates a drill gun that impales his chest, killing him. * Way to Die #421: ''Rear Wind-Do'h! (a.k.a. Rear Wind-Owned)'' On April 4, 2004, in Berkeley, CA. A lazy con artist named Gordy Jones (parody of John Gotti) has faking crippled injury, poses as a professional photographer is confined to a wheelchair in his own apartment, using a wheelchair while he recuperates, when suddenly, a lady named Hillary Lana, who witness Gordy's faking an injury, but instead of calling the police, Hillary hogties Gordy onto a wheelchair, grabs the handle of a wheelchair, gives him a fatal ride, meaning Gordy breaks through the window, fell off few stories building and drops dead onto the streets, much to the relief of Hillary Lana. Category:Horror Category:Horror Comedy Category:Horror TV Shows Category:Revivals Category:Paramount Network Category:FremantleMedia Category:1000 Ways To Die Category:TV Series